¿Accidente?
by Tedy-chan
Summary: Algo pasa en un autobus ¿Accidente o a proposito? KyleXStan


**Hola xD, bueno, primer fic SP, lo hice ya que le prometi a una amiga que le haria uno.**

**Y ya que le gusta mucho SouthPark... Aqui esta Tere n_n (L)**

**El mundo los ama n.n  
**

* * *

¿Accidente?

Era un día saleado en South Park Colorado, lunes, para describirlo bien. Las calles estaban llenas de peatones camino a sus trabajos, niños corriendo tratando de no perder el autobús, pero en una parada de estos se encontraban cuatro niños, típico de ellos estar en el mismo lugar, esperando tal vehículo amarillo.

Uno de ellos tenía un gran tamaño, vestía una capucha roja y un gorro azul con una bola de algodón amarilla y los bordes del mismo color. Se podía decir que tal niño era "fuertecito" según su madre.

A su derecha, se encontraba un niño con un gorro verde lima, puesto en si una capucha de color naranja y unos guantes del mismo color que los bordes de su chamarra, bajo su gorro escondía un pelo rebelde y afro, pelirrojo. "Judío de mierda" era llamado.

A un lado, otro de los cuatro niños se encontraba. Puesto en si estaba una chaqueta color marrón, unos guantes rojos, y un gorro color azul, que a sus bordes eran color rojo.

Y el ultimo, pero no menos importante niño, era… bueno, solo podría decirse que vestía una capucha color naranja chillante que le cubría la mayor parte de su cara, y unos guantes color café.

Los cuatro, esperando con una sonrisa el autobús, hablando sobre todas sus aventuras y tonterías que han hecho. Pero se podía escuchar que dos de esos cuatro chicos peleaban.

-Eres un judío de mierda.- Decía el chico de mayor tamaño, Cartman

-No me digas así culon.- Dijo el "judío de mierda", Kyle.

-Te digo como se me de una puta gana. Eres judío, los judíos no creen en dios.- Cartean, solo se había cruzado de brazos y se volteo, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. Este solo se aventó sobre el rechoncho, y comenzó a golpearlo.

Tal pelea era vista por Stan y Kenny, los otros dos chicos sobrantes.

-Oh mierda, ya comenzaron.- Decía Stan golpeándose la cara con la palma de su mano, parecía irritado.

-Mph mph.- Era Kenny quien ¿hablaba?, de acuerdo, a ese chico no se le entendía muy bien lo que decía, debido a su capucha que obstruía el sonido de su boca.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran separados por sus amigos, llegara el autobús y subieran a este, camino hacia la escuela…

-Vamos Kenny, no hay que sentarnos con un judío de mierda y su estupido amigos.- Dijo el niño obeso tomando al mencionado del brazo y jalándolo hasta unos asientos del frente.

-Mph mph.- Dijo sus típicos balbuceos bajo su capucha.

-No me importa que no quieras Kenny, te sentaras conmigo aunque seas pobre.- El chico había recibido un golpe tras aquel comentario, pero solo se sentaron a discutir el cubierto y su amigo gordo.

-Vamos atrás Stan, alejémonos de ese gordo.- El pelirrojo tomo a Stan de la mano por accidente y se sonrojaron un poco, pero el judío aprovecho aquel momento para jalar a su amigo hasta los asientos de atrás.

Después de sentarse en tales lugares, observaron como un chico rubio se acercaba a ellos, era masomenos de su misma edad, sus cabellos estaban exageradamente despeinado y su camisa color oliva estaba mal abotonada y se notaba un tic facial en su ojo izquierdo.

-Hey chicos.-

-Hey Tweek- Decian los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabían que el Sr. Harrison se hizo un cambio de sexo?- Dijo mientras daba gritos histéricos, daba pequeños brincos y su ojo hacia un famoso tic.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba el pelinegro.

-Una cirugía para ser mujer ¡Ah!-

-Genial- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Después de aquello el rubio tomo un asiento alejado de aquellos dos y todo quedo en silencio, solo sentían como el autobús daba unos bruscos movimientos. Era incomodo hablar sabiendo en la situación en la que estaban…

_-Kyle, no creo que esto este bien- _

_-¿De que hablas?-_

_-Digo... tu sabes… nos acabamos de besar- Dijo mientras veía como movía sus manos nervioso._

_-Pero Stan…- El pelirrojo se acerco un poco a su amigo._

_-No- Dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente.- Tengo que irme.- este solo de apresuro para tomar sus cosas, abrir la puerta e irse de tal casa. _

Se movía de una manera tan violenta que en ese instante provocaba que sus hombros de rozaran.

-Mierda, estupido autobús.- Pensaba el pelinegro.

Entre mas avanzaba tal automóvil mas violento se hacia el movimiento, haciendo que sus mejillas chocaran, se acercaran mas el uno al otro.

-Que mierda de camión.- Solo pensaban lo mismo ambos.

Frente al vehículo se encontraba un tope de gran tamaño, solo tal transporte paso sobre este y provoco que se acercaran Kyle y Stan mas de la cuenta. Solo sentían como sus manos se habían topado una con la otra, sus mejillas se tocaban, sus cuerpos estaban apegados… y sus labios igual. Sentían que sus mejillas se tornaban calientes y rojizas, sus ojos se entrecerraban, sus manos cubiertas por estorbosos guantes recorrían su cuerpo, se apegaban uno más al otro. Tenían suerte de estar en los asientos traseros, así nadie los veía. Lo extraño, fue que ninguno de ellos dos puso resistencia…

* * *

**Les gusto? xDU a mi no me convencio mucho, pero en fin ya lo hize, ya lo publique ?ya que? xDU**

**Review= Felicidad, Felicidad= Review..... dicho mio xD**

**Dejen aunque sea uno pequeño *-***

**bueno Adios n.n El mundo los ama :3 (L)  
**


End file.
